Say Something
by NZGirl25
Summary: Say something, I'm giving up on you. CHAX. ONESHOT.


**Hey readers. This is a Chax oneshot that was inspired by the song 'Say Something' which I love. I hope you like this oneshot.**

**Thanks to MelBelle94 for her help :)**

* * *

"You told me that you would do this Brax." Charlie said, her voice shaking.

"Do you know what you're asking of me Charlie?" Brax asked. "Do you know how hard of a decision this is?"

"It shouldn't have to be hard!" Charlie yelled hysterically. "It's either me or the Riverboys."

"The Riverboys are my family Charlie, I just can't give up on them like that."

"What about me?" Charlie asked him. "Aren't I important too?"

"Of course you're important Charlie!" Brax exploded.

"It doesn't seem like it!" Charlie shouted at him.

"For fucks sake Charlie I love you, but those boys are my family. Do you realise what family is Charlie?"

"I thought I could be your family too!" Charlie finally answered in a quieter voice. "Brax, I have given up so much for you, I even let you steal evidence! Do you know how much of a huge step that was for me? I threw my morals away for you and my career if my superiors found out about me letting you steal evidence! Brax, I was willing to throw my career down the drain for you, and you can't even leave the boys for me?"

"I never asked you to do those things! I didn't force you, did I?"

"That doesn't matter Brax!" Charlie yelled in frustration. "I did those things because I love you! I love you Brax."

"I just don't know if I can do what you're asking me to do Charlie!" Brax ran a hand through his hair.

"You won't give the boys up for me?" Charlie asked. "I'm sorry Brax, but you've made your choice. It's over between us."

"Are you serious?" Brax looked at Charlie in disbelief. "After all we've been through, you're just giving up on us?"

"No, you're giving up on us." Charlie told him, anger and hurt evident in her voice and her eyes.

"Charlie, don't you think you're being ridiculous?"

"No, I don't. I think you should leave."

"Charlie…."

"Don't Charlie me," Charlie said in a low and angry voice. "Leave."

"I can't believe you're doing this to us Charlie." Brax said angrily before walking out of the door, leaving Charlie to drop to the floor, breaking down in sobs.

* * *

Ruby walked into the house later on that day to find Charlie lying on the couch, a blanket over her as she cried.

"Charlie? What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Is this about you and Brax?"

"I broke up with B-B-Brax." Charlie hiccupped.

"What?" Ruby was aghast as she handed Charlie the box of Kleenex. "Why? What happened this time?"

Charlie sat up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "He won't leave the Riverboys for me."

"Charlie, you know they're his family. He's been with them for years, he's their leader for crying out loud."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Charlie exclaimed in frustration. "But don't I count for something too?"

"Of course you do Charlie," Ruby tried to tell her mum. "But maybe you're asking too much of him."

"I don't… oh maybe. Do you think I am?"

"Yeah. Remember Charlie, the Riverboys are practically all he knows. It's gonna be hard for him to give them up. Just give him time."

"How long am I meant to wait Ruby?"

"I don't know Charlie, as long as he needs?" Ruby answered. "He loves you Charlie, maybe he just needs the time to think about it."

"I don't know Rubes," Charlie sighed. "Maybe it's time I just gave up on Brax."

"Mum, you can't!" Ruby exclaimed in horror.

"Did you just call me Mum?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yeah, it just slipped out," Ruby answered. "But seriously, you're just going to leave Brax like that?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out Charlie!"

"I love him, I shouldn't let him go should I?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course you shouldn't let him go! Just give him time."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving us?" Brodie asked.

"I've decided to leave the Riverboys."

"Is this because of Buckton?" Sam demanded. "Is it?"

"Bro, you've gone soft." Another Riverboy complained.

"I have not gone soft," Brax told them. "I'm trying to go straight."

"I don't believe this bullshit." Brodie said.

"Well, you better believe it, because I'm leaving."

"But who's going to be our new leader?" Brodie asked.

Brax didn't even have to think for a second. "Heath."

"How can you just abandon us like this?" Brodie complained. "All for a bloody pig?"

"If you call her that one more time I will knock your sorry butt into the next century." Brax threatened.

"I can't believe this!" Brodie said. "You're a dog, we were meant to be family. Blood and Sand means nothing to you Brax."

"Yeah!" Sam and the other Riverboys agreed.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." Brax told the boys.

"But we can't believe you're just going to abandon us for some chick and it probably won't amount to anything," Brodie said. "Just don't come running back to us when things don't work out between you and Buckton." The boys stormed off, leaving Brax standing on the beach alone.

* * *

Charlie was making a coffee when she heard a knock on the door. She put down her mug and opened the door to see Brax.

"I did it." Brax said.

"You did what?" Charlie asked.

"I left the boys."

"What?" Charlie asked stunned. "When? Oh Brax I'm not sure you should have."

"I thought you wanted me to leave them, I thought that's what you wanted."

"I did, but I don't want you to resent me for it." Charlie said.

"Look at me Charlie," Brax hooked a finger under Charlie's chin and tilted it so she was looking at him. "I could never resent you."

"But the boys are your family!" Charlie protested.

"I don't understand you Charlie, one minute you're asking me to leave the boys and then the next you're wanting me to go back to them?"

"I don't know Brax."

"I love you Charlie! How could I ever resent you?"

"I thought they were your family." Charlie said weakly.

"They are my family but I will give up anything to be with you. I love you Charlie Buckton." And with that, Brax pulled Charlie into a spine-tingling kiss that reassured her that everything would be okay.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did, let me know in a review :)**


End file.
